hanatoakumafandomcom-20200214-history
A Suspicious Silhouette Steals Near..?
A Suspicious Silhouette Steals Near..? (不審なシルエットは近辺..を盗む?, Fushin'na shiruetto wa kinpen.. O o nusumu?) is the second chapter of the ''Hana to Akuma ''manga series. Synopsis Hana and Velten surprises Vivi, wearing costumes, (Hana is a werewolf while Velten is a mummy) celebrating a festival by the westerners called Halloween. Velten adds that if he don't give sweets, they will play tricks on him after saying "Trick or Treat!" However, Hana wants to be "cuter" and not to be a werewolf because she can't be able to dance with Vivi, but he interrupts that he does not dance. Hana dashes off to change her costume so she can dance with Vivi. As she enters a room, a demon with a lollipop, shows up, surfacing from the ground. Vivi and Velten felt that there's something else in the mansion. Meanwhile, Hana keeps on staring on the man and suddenly shouts out, "Trick or Treat!" The man rummages some sweets and gives it to Hana. She then runs toward the two with the lollipop and the two notices that someone "noisy" is in the mansion. Vivi decides to hide for a bit, leaving Hana and Velten. When Hana is walking along the hall, the intruder caughts up with her and asks where Vivi is. Hana indirectly though she tells that Vivi is hiding when she showed the lollipop to him. Hana introduces herself to the man and so, he tells her that his name is Klaus. He explains to her by "drawing out" the ranks by his index finger unto the ground the ranking of the demons in the Demon World; Vivi is a duke while Klaus and Velten are barons. Klaus tells his past as a kid who always challenges Vivi who in turn excels him no matter what--in studies, squabble, and even in the ranking. Suddenly, Klaus strangles Hana when he gets irritated with what she tells him about the importance things about Vivi and him. Vivi saves her and threatens him to not touch Hana. Klaus in turn says that the reason why he is at the mansion is to bring him back to the Demon World, the same goes with Velten, however, Hana bravely proclaims that she belongs to Vivi so no he couldn't take him away from her. Velten twists the hand of Klaus when he is about to "fulfill" Hana's death. Vivi sends a message to Klaus for the Elders that he won't return in a few decades. And after all the ruckus, the Halloween Party starts. Vivi hand-feds Hana which made Velten annoyed when he is the done who should be letting her eat the jelly. One morning, Vivi sets up on his way. Then, Vivi wakes up the other day with Hana on his side. Velten visits again and remarks that Hana is so attached to Vivi that he suggests that since she is already a fine lady, she shouldn't make a habit of slipping into a gentleman's bed for no reason. But to Vivi, he actually don't mind, however, he doesn't want Hana to touch her. Velten and Hana are at the garden and Hana wonders why Vivi doesn't let her touch him and Velten answers her that it's because he isn't used to physical contact that it makes him feel awkward. However, it came to the point where Velten suggests to throw a party to speed up the process where Hana abruptly agrees to. Vivi rejects the invitation to the tea party by the garden but Hana is determined to continue the party itself and will decorate the house with flowers that won't wilt so Vivi and Velten can touch them and they will all be happy together. Hana tells Velten that those flowers are made up of thin papers that she read in a book, and so, Velten will help her on it. The other day, Vivi feels something strange that the house seems to be quiet and Velten visits again to his house to help Hana in making flowers that do not wilt. Hana shows up and greets Vivi in the morning but sits next to Velten who even gives him a flower. From that moment on, Hana keeps her distance away from Vivi which makes him a little annoyed. At one point, when Hana bumps at Vivi when her paper flower gets blown away, she shoves away from him where in the end, the two of them were guilty of losing each other. The next day, Vivi wakes up early, to much of Toni's surprise, that he will be going out of town. Meanwhile, Hana is still lonely about the tea party since Vivi won't be at it. Suddenly, Vivi enters Hana's room with new bought clothes and shoes for her and that he will join the tea party with her. The two goes out at the garden together and after a while, Velten notices that Vivi had fell asleep and goes for a while to get some scones. Hana kisses Vivi and Velten finds out the two, together sleeping as if they were a couple. Category:Chapters